Another One Bites the Dust
by ANNIEtheFRAZZLED
Summary: Lorelai had always wished something this tragic would happen... but now it seemed anything but grand.... JavaJunkie


_Ok, I know I haven't posted anything in forever, and I should be working on First Impressions, but I got this idea. It's only going to be a Twoshot if nobody likes_

_It, but review and tell me your opinions. WARNING- character death, but don't worry because it's not Luke or Lorelai or Rory or anyone like that. Ok, please R&R_

A mix of emotions mesmerized Lorelai, as she slowly sank down into to deep green couch at the Dragonfly Inn. The colors of the newly coordinated room swirled in her mind as she dizzily lost her self-control. The cordless phone vibrated in her hand as it sounded a steady, dead beep. Her head ached and she found herself too weak to rise from her collapsed state. Panicking, she helplessly sat there in the lobby, trying to block out the news she just heard. Only in her wildest dreams, this would have happened, yet, now it felt like this isn't what she wanted all along. A wave of guilt submerged her as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She found it impossible to run an inn under this condition, but the news wasn't anything she'd ever expect. She replayed the conversation in her head, trying to make complete sense of the words Richard managed to choke out.

"Lorelai," she remembered him gulping "Emily has been in an accident." She could hear the cry of her father reverberate through her head. "On the way home from her DAR meeting, Emily was in a car accident."

Lorelai had heard her father cry very few times in her life. Of the few times, this was defiantly the worst. He tried to hide his emotion, but it was too hard to bear it.

"A drunk driver…" he continued "…wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up swerving off track, losing control, and crashing into Emily." Then Richard got quiet. An awkward pause disgraced the moment, as Richard swallowed and continued. "The accident resulted to severe consequences. And…" Richard choked out a whisper. "…I'm afraid to say that Emily is badly injured. So bad, that… Emily is dead."

When Lorelai was a child, she always wished some dramatic tragedy, to this nature, would happen. That a horrible catastrophe would occur and Emily would end up being sentenced to jail, or got divorced to Richard and moved half way around the world. But Lorelai never truly evaluated the penalties if Emily wasn't there. And now it didn't seem so grand. Now, she felt helpless, oppose to the independence she longed for as a kid. And the world would be a different place without the commands of Emily Gilmore.

No more Friday night dinners. No more long and dull cocktail parties. No more pointless disagreements on the different tastes of Lorelai and Emily. Yet, Emily had always been there. Lorelai inherited many good and bad traits from Emily. Part of her lived in Lorelai. Though they had their differences, Lorelai would miss Emily.

Minutes, which seemed like hours, quickly passed, and work was over for Lorelai. As she drove her jeep back home, the best and worst of Emily flashed through her head. Suddenly, she got the idea that coffee would make everything better, so she stopped at Luke's. Discarding the soggy tissue she wiped red and puffy eyes with, she wobbled into the diner.

"Lorelai, are we still on for tonight?" Luke questioned her, wiping off the counter in the almost empty diner. He looked up to see Lorelai, silently entering the diner, tears of confusion streaming down her face. "What happened? Lorelai, are you ok?" He ignored the messy counter and came to comfort her.

"It all happened so fast!" Lorelai began to unfold the story as she collapsed in Luke's arms.

Luke patiently listened to her, as her problems poured out like spilled milk. Such as if Rory knew and why she was so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai." He began "I know, it's hard to lose someone, but it will get better eventually."

"Oh my god, Luke, I'm so sorry. I forget about your mom…. and your dad. It must have been a lot harder since you were younger and were closer to your parents. God, why am I so damn upset? I hated Emily Gilmore! I despised her! I always wished something like this would happen when I was a child. I wasn't a freaky death-obsessed, possessed child, but that's how bad my childhood was. And I promised myself, that if I ever was a mom, which happened sooner then I expected, I would be the complete opposite of Emily Gilmore. God, why am I crying so hard?"

"Emily was your mother, and no matter how much you hate her, you'll always love her for that. No matter how many arguments and disagreements you conversed, no matter if you were total opposites, you will still love her, no matter what." Luke comforted.

"Luke, that actually made sense." Lorelai agreed. "Thanks. I'm sorry loading all of this on top of you now. You don't need to know all of this."

"Don't feel bad. I spent my entire life insisting I should have died instead of my parents. And I wasted all that time. They're gone for a reason, and I am here for a reason." A tear trickled down Luke's cheek, and he quickly wiped it away, denying the fact that it was ever there to being with.

"Coffee would make me feel better…" Lorelai insisted.

Luke sighed. "You always know how to ruin a nice moment." Lorelai smiled. "But sure, here's the coffee. See you at Seven"

_Thank you for reading!!!!_

_If you want me to continue at all, the little purple is willing to record all of your suggestions wink wink_

_But seriously, I might only make this a Twoshot, but if you like the idea and what me to continue I NEED SUGGESTIONS so please review and tell me what you want to see. If YOU don't leave a review then I won't continue and you'll upset other readers… so PLEASE, I want to hear your thoughts_


End file.
